A keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) switch has been developed as an important solution in a computer management system for management a plurality of computers via a single console station. Traditionally, a KVM switch is set on a desk and locates apart from the console station which usually includes a keyboard, a video display device, a mouse or other console devices. However, due to such arrangement, the KVM switch occupies and reduces available space for the console station on the desk. In addition, other KVM devices, such as the KVM console modules, KVM extenders, and video extenders are generally located adjoining the console station and may have the same drawback.
Moreover, the cable connections between the KVM devices and the console station are too long. As a result, it is necessary to shorten the cable connections between the KVM devices and the console station to decrease the manufacturing cost.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a mounting system to solve above-mentioned problems.